Since You've Been Gone
by EvilHeart89
Summary: Hermione gets cheated on. She realizes who she should have been with all along.Based on The Song 'Since You've Been Gone'


**Dislaimer:I do not own Harry Potter for that belongs to J.K Rowling,nor do I own the song 'Since You've been gone' for that belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**

_**Hermione stormed away from none other than Draco Malfoy. **_

_**"I hate you!I wish you'd never even met me!" She cried out angrily.**_

_**"Oh yeah,You think you hate me?I have no need for you anymore!" Draco spat out coldly. "Why were you coming to see me anyway?"**_

_**"I thought you needed company...But,it seems you have some!" Hermione ran out of the Slytherin common room in tears.**_

_**Draco Malfoy had cheated on her.With Lavender! **_

_**'He'll pay,Oh,He'll pay'

* * *

**_

Earlier Hermione asked Professor Dumbledore to perform a song in front of the school. Now,She was in front of all the Hogwarts students in the Great Hall.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my EX-boyfriend Draco Malfoy..." Hermione shot Draco a dirty look and started singing with the music.

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
yeah yeah since you've been gone  
you're dedicated you took the time  
it wasn't long till I called you mine  
yeah yeah since you've been gone_

Hermione was nervous but kept singing on.She needed to sing this song to show Draco she didn't need him. She took a breath.

_and all you'd ever hear me say  
is how I pictured me with you  
that's all you'd ever hear me say  
_

Hermione shot him a smirk worthy of himself and inhaled deeply. She could get used to this. Draco stared at her dumbfounded. He was in for it.

_  
but since you've been gone  
I can breath for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
yeah yeah  
thanks to you  
now I get  
I get what I want  
since you've been gone  
_

Hermione stared at her friends...Harry was smiling as if to say 'Go on!'.Ginny stared at her in amusement and shot Draco an icy glare. And there was Ron...who was staring at her possibly with..is it Love?

_  
how can I put it you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
yeah yeah since you've been gone  
_

How could she be so blind...Ron! He was always there for her and always ended up saying sorry,and she thanked him with going out with Draco Malfoy.

_  
how come I never hear you say  
I just want to be with you.  
Guess you never felt that way  
_

Draco pretended the whole time.A Malfoy will always be cruel.How Can Ron forgive me?

_  
but since you've been gone  
I can breath for the first time  
I'm so movin on yeah yeah  
thanks to you  
now I get  
I get what I want  
since you've been gone  
_

Draco started getting glares from alot of girls in the great hall as they cheered on Hermione yelling out 'Go Hermione!','Right on!', 'You Show Him Girl!'

_  
you had your chance you blew it  
out of sight out of mind  
shut your mouth  
I just can't take it  
again and again and again and again  
_

Hermione enjoyed this.Draco was getting the icy stares.Not her! Hermione jumped up and down along with all the girls in the great hall excluding the Slytherin girls and Lavender.

_  
since you've been gone  
since you've been gone _

I can breath for the first time  
I'm so movin' on yeah yeah  
thanks to you thanks to you  
now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breath for the first time  
I'm so movin' on yeah yeah  
thanks to you  
thanks to you  
now I get  
I get  
you should know  
you should know  
got to get  
I get what I want

It was almost over! Hermione actually might have made her point...through muggle music!

_  
since you've been gone  
since you've been gone  
since you've been gone  
_

Hermione stopped singing to be greeted be cheers. "Draco Since you've been gone,and out of my life, I can be free.I don't have you to hold me back to be a better person." And she left it with that and walked up to Ropn. He stared at her and said.

"Great Per-" But,he was cut off with Hermione kissing him on the lips. Then she hugged him and whispered the words.

"Thanks for being there for me.I was so blind. Forgive me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Ron hugged her and a chorus of 'Awes' filled the Great Hall.

Hermione finally found the right one for her.The one she least expected.

_Fin

* * *

Please Review if you read.I want to know what you think! _

EvilHeart89


End file.
